Married Life With Shadow and Tikal
by AutoKnight01
Summary: We saw how they got together, we saw how they got married, now its time to see how they live life. Join Shadow and Tikal as they go through the adventures of laughter, tears, smiles, frowns, and everything in between, in their marriage. (SHADIKAL along with some other couples in future)


**Me: Uhhhh...hey guys...yeah I'm not dead.**

***Shadow hits me on the head with a metal pipe***

**Shadow: Well now you're closer! Do you have any idea how long it's been since you've even posted anything on this site?! The AutoKnights are super pissed!**

**Tikal: Shadow...eh you got a good point. Hit him again.**

**Me: WHAT?! BUT YOU'RE A PACIFIST!**

**Amy: Let me in on this too. *She brings out a hammer***

**Me: Alright for god's sake. YES! I have been extremely absent but I swear to god it isn't my fault. I got a new job, I became involved with friends and such, my pony story is being turned into a radio play and a game, so yeah life has been hectic.**

***Tikal's sympathetic look returns and Shadow drops the pipe* Hmph...fine. We'll let you off this time.**

**Me: Thank you...now let's get started. It's Shadikal time peeps. I only own this story and the plot of it. Everything else belongs to Sega. Enjoy my somewhat return. This takes place right after the events of Together Forever.**

**Married Life With Shadow and Tikal**

**Chapter 1: The Honeymoon (Part 1)**

_(Tail's POV)_

_"Hi there. So you guys probably remember how this interesting couple happened right? Tikal appeared out of nowhere, she and Shadow got together due to a bet Sonic and Amy made with one another, and then a matter of months later, Shadow proposed to her for marriage and she said yes. So now they're married. The first out of all our circle of friends to ever tie the knot. Well...not counting Cream's mom but she's a widow so I'm not sure if that counts or not. But anyway, getting married and BEING married are two very different things. If Shadow and Tikal actually know that is beyond me. But something tells me we're about to find out."_

***Rome, Italy, Magestica Roma Hotel, 8 AM)**

It felt like only a matter of minutes ago when the two of them were up there on the altar saying their vows to each other. The orange echidna girl from the past and the black and red hedgehog from space had officially tied the knot. All the emotion, love, and passion carried over into the present morning after the night they had in that bed in the grand hotel room.

Shadow's red eyes opened up first. He viewed the ceiling of the bedroom before turning to his left and remembering who he would now forever share a bed with. He gently brought a hand up to her head and caressed a few of her quills tenderly. Every single part of her body seemed like a treasure to him that could only be handled by his hands alone. No one else could touch her the way he could. His beautiful Tikal.

Her left hand rose up and rested on top of his signifying she was awake. Her wrist below that very hand carried her wedding band. Quite a larger band of gold than a standard wedding ring. A bracelet originally designed to limit the power that vented out of Shadow's body was now being used as a symbol of the love the couple now strongly shares. He didn't need ultimate power anymore so long as he had her by his side.

His ebony hand turned up to grip hers and she turned around to let her amazing blue eyes stare into his only half opened. To him, they were like two private oceans that only he could swim in. To Tikal, Shadow's eyes of red were like two gorgeous rubies that she had solo rights to.

"Good morning." She said to him softly.

"Good morning." He repeated the words back to her with the same tone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhm. Last night...it was wonderful, Shadow."

There was no arguing from Shadow there. After all that waiting, he finally made his claim to her body in the most meaningful way he could. By giving her his own in return. Nothing in either of their lives could compare to the experience and feelings that came over them during it.

Her feet touched the ground and she walked a few steps over to grab a robe and put it on but not before giving Shadow a nice view of the backside of her unclothed body. She put on the white robe and Shadow too got out of bed and threw the sheets back into place a bit messily.

"You want to go downstairs for breakfast or do you just wanna order something up here?" The hedgehog asked.

"Let's order something. That way we can take a bath while we wait." Tikal replied.

He had plenty of cash to afford room service and he loved seeing her naked. It was a double win for him. With a heartfelt smile, he turned to pick up the phone then turned back to her to ask what she would like for breakfast.

"Some scrambled eggs and hash browns sound lovely. What are you gonna have?"

"I'll just order some bacon and eat big later on."

Tikal giggled while she walked into the bathroom and began to draw a nice warm bath.

"You and your love for meat."

Shadow gave a chuckle back at her and picked up the phone on the nightstand and ordered what the two of the each preferred to eat. The timing on it was perfect. Once the water in the tub was full enough and topped with bubbles, their food arrived at the door. Shadow took it inside, tipped the guy who brought it, and walked back to the bathroom just as Tikal put her foot into the tub and let her body sink into the water letting loose a content sigh of relaxation.

"Oh my this feels sooooooooo good." She smiled at her husband. "Shadow, you need to feel this."

That tub was definitely big enough to fit the both of them. With a smirk, the hedgehog set the plates next to Tikal and climbed into the tub across from her letting the water come up to his chest with some bubbles out of the way. His smile never faltered as he continued to look forward at the orange echidna beauty in front of him. She grabbed a fork from the plate of eggs and stabbed it through the yellow colored meat before taking a bite of it. She let out a small moan of tasty approval and then looked to Shadow. She gathered up another small bundle on the fork and held it out in front of her for Shadow to reach.

He extended his head out a little ways and bit down on the fork, his teeth making a small clink on the metal. He chewed and swallowed smiling with approval at the taste it left in his mouth. He then took a bite out of his bacon and gave a strip to his wife. Something he still he still couldn't believe this girl was to him. The most amazing thing he ever saw had dedicated her entire existence of eternity to him. Now she was his wife. He couldn't believe how much his life had evolved ever since the whole skirmish with Space Colony ARK. The thought made him smile every time.

After the two of them finished their food, Shadow adjusted his position so he wasn't across from her but rather next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"So...here we are in one of the most amazing cities on the planet for our honeymoon. There's tons of stuff to do. Where do you wanna start?"

Tikal rubbed her chin thinking about what she would like to do outside the hotel. The room was grand but that wasn't the reason they were there. They were there to see a glorious city. And there was a lot to see.

"Well..." She began. "Let's save all the big stuff for the later days."

Her husband looked at her curious.

"You want to save the good stuff for last? Why?"

"Because, silly. That way it won't get boring at all. All this week, you and I could just do small stuff. Like a few museums, restaurants, and stuff like that. And then next week, we do the real attractions and on the last day, we do the biggest one of them all to top it off. What do you think?"

That earned her a smile from the hedgehog as he gazed into her eyes.

"That sounds like a perfect idea."

He gathered up some soap bubbles in his hand and placed them on her forehead. She looked silly but to Shadow it was adorable. Tikal just blushed and giggled before she actually got around to cleaning herself off. Halfway through, Shadow took over scrubbing her body free of any dirt and grime that was attached to it. She then took her turn in doing the same to him. She would have been a terrible liar if she had tried to say she didn't love one bit of it.

After they dried themselves off, the two of them got out, drained the water, and then got themselves dressed. All Shadow put on were his shoes, gloves, and nothing else. Tikal decide to dress herself up with some blue jeans, a white blouse with flowers etched into it, and the silver headband Shadow got her for Christmas not too long ago.

"Ready to go?" Shadow held out his hand.

"With you? Not even a question." She replied as she grasped it with her own.

Smiling from both of them, they headed out the door of their hotel room and into the city of Rome Italy where its beauty awaited them

**Me: Okay so that's the start for my sorta comeback. Let's hope it turns out well in my eyes and you readers eyes.**

**Shadow: Oh it better be good, AK. You've been spending too much time around those ponies.**

**Me: Don't diss them til you tried them. Anyways, I'll be off now and I'll try to get back to you with the next chapter. Til then, peace out bitches.**


End file.
